I am Drizzle, She is a Hurricane
by Benedict Weinberg
Summary: What if Ben was left behind in episode 3 with Lilly?


I am Drizzle, She is a Hurricane  
A fanfiction based on The Walking Dead by Benedict Weinberg

"I am constantly torn between killing myself and killing everyone around me."

"The only way out of the labyrinth of suffering is to forgive."

We walked for hours through the woods. She didn't say a word the whole time which is only making me feel worse. I wish she'd just flip out and be done with it. The walkers stopped being a problem after the first hour of running. I couldn't quite tell if Lilly was getting away from them or me but I just kept following her. She may wanna kill me but I don't want to die alone. I'd rather get shot in the head than be ripped apart by those things. By some miraculous stroke of luck, we came across some old house in the middle of the forest. One of those creepy places you only ever see in the movies. As soon as we got in, Lilly just sat down. She hasn't moved from that chair or said anything since. I decided to rest too. I sat on the floor against the wall on the other side of the large living room.

"Should we check for walkers or something?" I said, breaking the three hour silence.

"If there were any, we would've heard them by now." she says. Her voice is so blunt. Devoid of all emotion yet still holding that sharpness to it. I looked around. There wasn't much to see; the walls were stripped of all it's wallpaper, the door to what I assume was the kitchen was hanging off it's hinges, the decor of the house was bare minimum. Wooden chairs, giant fireplace, small coffee table, and a tattered portrait.

"Lilly, I'm really, sorr-"

"No. Stop. Just shut up." I looked around again. "Why are you even here? Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"I just thought it was a bad idea to split up."

"Ha. Splitting up with people is a bad idea. Splitting up with you is not."

"I..."

"If you wanna go make sure this place is empty, go ahead. Who knows, maybe you'll be doing me a favor. You might get eaten." I stood up and walked up the stairs. There were only two rooms; a bedroom and a bathroom. I checked the bedroom first. It was empty. The double bed suggested maybe an old couple lived here before the infection hit. There was a bookshelf against the wall that was empty apart from two books; a photo album and a diary. I flicked through the pictures. Definitely an old couple's home. The first few pages showed a young man, probably a few years older than me and a woman of the same age on the porch. They were both smiling and holding each other. Above the picture somebody had written 'The beginning of our own little infinity' with hearts drawn around it. Flicking a few more pages ahead there was another picture on the porch. The same guy from the last picture only now he's older. He's wearing glasses now and sporting a white shirt with shorts and to complete the ensemble, socks and sandals. He reminded me of Doug. No... I can't think of him yet. I just can't... The man in the picture is holding a dog up like a trophy. The writing on this one reads 'A new arrival.' I skipped to the last page. It was the woman from the first picture. She's about middle aged now. She's kissing a coffin. It was obvious who it was but I still didn't want to believe it. He can't be gone. They're still so young... In the background are a crowd of people in black. Some crying, others smiling, and then there was the dog. On his leash, trying to break free, eying up the flowerbeds. Probably desperate to mark his territory. The note on this page said 'The end of our perfect little infinity.' with hearts drawn around it like the first page. I choked up a little but swallowed the lump in my throat and went back a few pages. It was the couple. They were in a hospital. He was hooked up to a machine in bed and she was standing beside him. They were both smiling. The inscription read '04/12/1979' I went to the next page. '04/13/1979' it looked nearly the same only she was wearing different clothes. I went ahead a few more pages. '12/13/1979' same again only he didn't have his hair and he was incredibly skinny. Almost nothing but bone. He was sleeping. I closed the book and gently placed it back on the shelf. I couldn't see anymore. Assuming the rest of the upstairs was clear, I headed back down.

Lilly was still in that chair. I returned to my spot on the floor. "All clear upstairs."

"Good. We should be able to stay here for the night. Get moving when it's bright." she leaned forward and squeezed her arms. Her shoulders tensed and she shivered. This place was not insulated at all so any breeze made the whole house whine and all the cold seeped in.

"Do you want my jacket?"

"No."

"Are you sure? I don't mind."

"No."

"I'm wearing a hoodie underneath, I'll still be warm."

"I said no." another gust of wind shook the house and she tensed more. I stood up and took my jacket off. I threw it on the ground next to her.

"It's there if you need it." I sat back down and shut my eyes. Letting the hypnotic sound of the wind outside and the knowledge that I was safe carry me off to sleep.

"You're a murderer, Lilly! We can't have you with us!" I looked away from Doug's corpse. I need to speak up. Five minutes ago I would've done anything to not be out here on my own. How could I condemn someone to a future I tried so desperately to avoid?

"Wait! It... It was me."

"What?" Lee stood over me.

"I was the one making a deal with the bandits. Slipping them supplies."

"Jesus, Ben. Why?"

"I- I thought maybe we could keep them off our backs, you know?"

"Fuckin' Christ..." Kenny began pacing.

"I fuckin' knew it was you!" Lilly lunged at me only to be held back by Lee. "You little shit! You almost got us all killed!"

"Lilly, calm the fuck down."

"Fuck you, Lee. You expect me to be calm after what he did?!"

"Kenny, we need to figure out what to do with them. She keeps yelling we're gonna have walkers on top of us any second." Kenny took off his hat and wiped his forehead.

"...Leave 'em." he put his hat back on and headed back in the RV.

"Seriously?" Lee asked.

"Yeah. Let's go."

"But I was right!" Lilly said.

"You still killed him." Kenny nodded toward Doug. "You're both a danger to the group and I gotta do what's best. Come on, Lee."


End file.
